cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Andrew
Darth Andrew is the current leader of the nation Werbistan. He is also the founder and first Prime Minister of the original Imperial Assault Alliance, and is the co-founder and current Vice Chancellor of the Republic of Sovereign States. Act I: Beginnings Early life Darth Andrew was born May 15, 1990 to Darth Bernard and Darth Kathleen of Saint Josephsberg, Indiana, Planet Bob. As a child, he enjoyed watching Thomas the Tank Engine, eating corn dogs, and creating small villages in the sand box, which he would then flood with a garden hose. The Formation of Werbistan At the ripe age of 16, Darth Andrew joined Team Werb, which was formed in a Damon's restaurant to crush the College Professors in the "Quiz of Death." Many gruesome civil wars later, Werbistan was founded on July 12, 2006, in Saint Josephsberg. The Creation of the Imperial Assault Alliance Soon after Werbistan's formation, Darth Andrew began to consider creating a new alliance with a few other interested nations at the Imperial Assault II: Rise of the Empire forums. Soon, headquarters for the so-called Imperial Assault were established on July 19, 2006, Darth Andrew being the unofficial leader of it. Soon, an official name was decided on with the other members: the Imperial Assault Alliance. Act II: In the Service of the Empire Molding the Imperial Assault Alliance Darth Andrew shaped the IAA in its infancy, from asking his older brother to design the alliance's flag to proposing the first Charter. After the Charter was passed on August 3, 2006, he ran against darthclone and Darth_Alcroft for Prime Minister, winning a solid majority of the votes. The darthclone Insurrection As Prime Minister, Darth Andrew submitted proposals to the Senate, such as Charter amendments and a mutual defense pact with the Team Allied Guardians Alliance to help build the Empire on solid foundations. In September 2006, darthclone left the IAA and formed the Dark Empire Alliance. Unknown to Darth Andrew, it was formed so as to destroy the IAA. However, due to stagnation, it was absorbed back into the Empire. darthclone, in an attempt to gain power, ran against Darth Andrew in Prime Minister elections, but soundly lost. In desperation, he discretely applied for membership in the North Atlantic Defense Coalition so as to obtain funding for a coup. However, he was caught when former DEA members told Darth Andrew the sinister purpose of the DEA, and he quickly notified NADC leadership of the situation. As the plot was formally announced, darthclone was expelled from the Empire, attacked by IAA nations, and faded into oblivion. Stepping Down As he continued to lead the Imperial Assault Alliance, Darth Andrew's mother, Darth Kathleen, learned of his role on Planet Bob on October 19, 2006. She totally flipped out after learning this, claiming that he was "wasting his time." Though she attempted to deny him access to Werbistan and the Empire, he persevered against her verbal attacks. However, he knew that he could never lead the Alliance in such a state. He decided to step down, which passed the reins of the Prime Minister to Ludo Kressh. The War of Integrity Though out of power, Darth Andrew continued to offer suggestions to help the Imperial Assault Alliance flourish, partly because he was still the Root Administrator of the Alliance's forums. In December 2006, he was made Deputy War Minister by the then-War Minister, Darth_Alcroft, and eventually Brigadier General. On February 17, 2007, Darth Andrew became the diplomat to the Allies of War to solve a dispute. A former AoW member, Aytid the great XIII, had recently joined the Empire, but AoW claimed that he owed them money. When Darth Andrew and other IAA diplomats asked for evidence, they could not provide it and insulted the diplomats. He also learned that in response, AoW was attempting to build up an arsenal of nuclear weapons. The situation eventually devolved into theWar of Integrity. Great War III Soon after, the third Great War began, Darth Andrew protested against the Imperial Assault Alliance entering the war, but the Empire became involved and attacked the Grand Global Alliance on March 21, 2007. Phoib, a military captain of GGA, wanted a "pet," which would be Darth Andrew, or fellow IAA members Lavo, Darth_Alcroft, or Tonttu. As Darth Andrew knew Phoib before the war, they got into a heated argument. It reached the point where Darth Andrew threatened to nuke Phoib if the war got any worse, which resulted in a triumvirate of GGA, Bilrow, taking the argument public so as to pressure IAA leadership; however, they did not relent. Because he was embarrassed for his threat, and also because he opposed the war in the first place, Darth Andrew briefly left the Alliance, only returning after the Empire's role in the war was over. Act III: Annihilation, Disappearance, and Failed Reincarnations The Nuclear Debacle On May 13, 2007, Darth Andrew was elected Princeps Senatus. On May 25, 2007, during the height of the Green Civil War, Phoib began nuking the living bejeezus out of Werbistan and other Imperial Assault Alliance nations, most likely because Darth Andrew was not punished for his threats against Phoib. The nukings dragged on for a month, and even though Phoib was expelled from and then attacked by GGA, he and his allies eventually succeeded in reducing Werbistan to zero infrastructure. Disappearance At ZI, Darth Andrew considered abandoning Werbistan, starting a new nation, and creating a new alliance. Instead, he began to rebuild. However, he resigned from the Empire on August 11, 2007, after it's emperor, Chimaera, considered violating the Charter to guarantee the Alliance's security. He joined the League of Small Superpowers for a brief time, but soon left to join the Hierarchy of Elitist Lethargic LEaches (HELL), a small alliance lead by a former IAA member, AznBoi97531. Unfortunately, Darth Andrew lost interest in Planet Bob, which caused Werbistan to vanish off the face of the planet between August and September 2007, checking into the IAA's forums on occasion. Soviet Werbistan and Etchasketchistan In April 2008, Soviet Werbistan was created by Darth Andrew. He soon formed the Union of Socialistic Soviet Russias as an alliance that poked fun at the real-life Soviet Union. However, several people, notably Silent, became outraged over the alliance's theme. To avoid further controversy, Darth Andrew disbanded the alliance. And with the dissolution of the Imperial Assault Alliance, Darth Andrew ended Soviet Werbistan. But some time in August 2008, Darth Andrew created Etchasketchistan, joining Vox Populi on August 16, 2008. He participated in the Vox Populi Resistance Movement for approximately two months, battling at least one nation of the New Pacific Order. However, Etchasketchistan soon vanished. Act IV: Werbistan Reborn Joining And Leaving IAA 2.0 After Darth Andrew briefly led Werbistan in the mysterious plane of existence known only as "NationStates 2," he reformed Werbistan on Planet Bob on April 22, 2009, after discovering that the Imperial Assault Alliance was returning. He submitted Werbistan's application to join, and it was accepted, on April 28, 2009. However, things in the reborn IAA didn't feel the same to him; he discussed his feelings with many others, including Chimaera, who was still leading the alliance. Darth Andrew thought that it was due to Chimaera actively searching Planet Bob for able persons to fill his government (so as to best safeguard the IAA against attack), instead of working with what was already provided by the existing membership; he felt that these persons had no real attachment to the existing community, which was a detriment to the IAA overall. A few months after it's reformation, the IAA experienced varying levels of infighting, which resulted in several prominent members leaving to form Aos Si. On November 5, 2009, Chimaera, full of emotion, threatened to step down as Emperor in the Empire's private channel, #tacsal, after Ludo Kressh (who had discussed with Darth Andrew the infighting and its possible origins) approached Chimaera about the IAA's predicament. Tiring of Chimara's ranting, Darth Andrew finally discussed his ideas openly, albeit in a fragmented manner, due to everyone else in the channel intensely debating him on multiple levels, Chimaera essentially summing up everyone else's opinion: "I am not going to let you ruin this alliance, all we have done, just over some bullshit word 'community' which you feel is lacking." Knowing that there was no longer any point in debating, Darth Andrew resigned from the alliance a few minutes later. The Present Looking for a new home, Darth Andrew discussed his options with Corran Dralling of the United Blue Directorate, a "mortal enemy" of his. Corran encouraged him to join the UBD, and Darth Andrew did on November 6, 2009. During this time, he talked of forming a new alliance with Acheron of Pentastar Dominion. After resigning from the UBD on December 1, 2009, he formed with Acheron the Republic of Sovereign States later that day as the first Chancellor (position later renamed Vice Chancellor). Category:Individuals